1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to devices for depositing ink or other fluids or pastes onto media.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, ink cartridges have been widely used in devices using ink. An example of such a device is an ink jet printing device. The ink jet printing device typically includes an ink jet head or print head. The print head is driven to eject ink drops towards a recording medium such as a piece of paper to form images and characters thereon. Typically, the ink cartridge includes an ink reservoir, and the ink accommodated in the reservoir is supplied to the print head.
The ink that has been used in current ink jet systems can be high in cost, and thus can be unattractive for low cost applications like the marking of shipping labels. In addition, the time involved in allowing the ink to dry once it has been deposited onto the media slows down the process. To reduce the time involved with drying, fast evaporating solvents have been added with the ink, but the use of such solvents increases costs and adds to environmental burden. Alternatively, applying heat to the freshly applied ink can be costly due to the equipment used and the costs involved in operating the equipment. Also, increasing the rate at which conventional ink jet delivery systems deposit ink onto the media requires the use of elaborate electronic controls that make the process complex and increases the cost.
The present disclosure is directed to solving one or more of the above-described problems.